


Dragon Rider

by GoNEF



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Stiles’ birthday is coming up and Derek has a perfect gift for him he just never thought he would be jealous of it.





	Dragon Rider

Derek decided that today was a good day to train the pack and to help them with their tracking skills. Despite Erica’s complain and claiming they already knew how to track they could use the extra practice. In fact, Erica was the main one that needed this exercise more than anyone else.

So after much argument and the promise of food-courtesy of Stiles-he, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac took off to the woods were Erica and Isaac had to track both him and Boyd. So far both blond betas have been doing a good job at following the right trail and not the false ones that he and Boyd made.

He and Boyd were currently waiting for the two blonds at the edge of the lake waiting for them.

Despite both being the silent types both Boyd and Derek were surprisingly close to one another. They trusted each other and both talked to each other about their own problems. In a way the two understood each other in a way no one else did.

Boyd was smart, patient, and wise which is why he was his second in command, as well as the only one he trusted with his darkest secret.

“Is everything ready for Stiles’ surprise party,” Derek asked out of the blue.

“Yep, all the food has been delivered, decorations have been set up, and his father has been notify when he should bring him over,” Boyd turned to face his alpha trying yet failing to keep a smirk off his face.

“So, what are you going to get him?”

“Honestly I don’t even know,”

“Well you could always tell him you love him and give him your heart, that’s one gift you can give him, tell him that he owns your heart and that he has made a perment home in your soul and that no one could ever take his place,”

Derek smile at Boyd, there was a reason he was number two, he always knew what to say and how to make sure that what he needed to say was delivered.

“Thanks Boyd, actually I wanted to confess to him today, I already told John if I could court him and he said it was fine,”

“That’s good, so what else are you gonna get him?”

“Well, Titan’s eggs are about to hatch and since she had five I decided to give the pack one and maybe I’ll give one to Stiles,”

“If that’s what you want,”

“It is,” he said smiling proudly.

After a few moments Isaac and Erica arrived at the clearing.

“So how did we do?” Isaac asked.

Both Boyd and Derek looked at one another before smiling at one another.

“Not bad you guys got here under thirty minutes, I’m impressed.”

Erica smiled happy to know she did well on a skill she wasn’t very good at.

“Alright you three let’s head on back and get ready for Stiles’ birthday,”

Erica and Isaac smirk at each other, Derek wisely ignored them as he ran to the Hale house his betas following close behind.

When Derek arrived at his home he stopped by the backyard to greet his dragon Titan. Titan was a medium size dragon with beautiful purple scales and two horns resting on top of her head.

“Hey beautiful,”

He pet the creature as she lean her head closer to his hand.

“You’ve been good for me?”

The dragon respond by letting out a low growl letting Derek know that yes she behaved and didn’t cause any trouble.

“Good girl,” He continue to pet her before he decided to talk to her,

“So today is Stiles’ birthday, and I am going to give him one of your eggs,”

The dragon look at her owner.

“Don’t worry he can be trusted in fact him and the rest of the pack are gonna get one of your eggs that way you’ll still be close to them,”

The dragon hum in approval as she leaned into Derek’s hand as he petted her.

 “Alright pretty lady, I am going to go and take a shower, hopefully by the time I am done the rest of my pack would be ready and Stiles would be here.”

Derek gave his dragon a kiss on top of her nostrils before heading to the house so that he could take a quick shower.

After his shower Derek changed into his usual muscle shirt and jeans after making sure he looked good he headed downstairs to see his pack setting some last minute adjudgments.

“Everything looks good you guys,” Derek said smiling as he saw that his pack was also dressed and the Hale house looked amazing.

“Thanks,” Erica said with a large grin. Derek could see that she was excited as he was, not that he blamed her.

Erica and Stiles have gotten really close so its not hard to see why Erica would go to such great lengths for Stiles and make sure that he had the best birthday he could ever have.

Smiling he went over to the rest of the house and saw that the food as well as the cake and presents were set up and looked fantastic. Chest filled with pride Derek was happy that his pack work so hard to make sure that Stiles’ birthday went well and that nothing fell apart.

Derek felt his phone vibrating he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that John texted him and let him know that he and Stiles and Derek were on their way. Derek turned and headed for the living room.

“Alright you guys Stiles and John are on their way so get ready,”

The pack stopped what they were doing staring at Derek waiting for him to say that he was joking but they could see that he was not joking, panicking the pack made sure that they rushed through their decorations and made sure that everything was perfect before they decided to take their palace.

They heard the door opening and could make out Stiles’ voice.

“I mean why didn’t Derek just asked us to come instead of demanding, seriously would it kill that guy to say-“

“SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES!”

Stiles jumped at least twenty feet at the sound of the pack’s loud voices. As he looked around he saw Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and even Derek hiding from some place around the house before jumping out and shouting ‘surprise’ scaring him but after his shock he couldn’t help but smile a little before his smile widen as he watched his friends and hell even Derek shouting surprise and shouting surprise and wishing him a happy birthday.

He couldn’t help but feel his heart fill with joy as he watched the entire Hale pack in the Hale House and that they were willing to go through all the trouble to throw him a birthday party.

“Did you guys, did you guys do all this?” he asked not even trying to hide his surprise, the pack couldn’t help but smile at their little human who looked shock and tried hard not to cry.

“Of course, we do Batman,” Erica walked over to Stiles and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Stiles hugged her back and whispered a thank you knowing full well that everyone-aside from his dad-could hear him thanking them for what they did.

The two pulled back before Stiles turned to look at his dad who had his own smile on his face.

“You knew about this didn’t you?” he asked him, John chuckled as he walked over to him before wrapping his arms around his arms around his son who was happy to hug him back.

“You deserved nothing but the best Stiles and the pack decided to throw this little party for you, all I did was just get you here,”

“That’s not true John,” Derek said as he walked over to the small little family. Both John and Stiles separated from one another as they turned their attention to the alpha walking over to them.

“You helped us with the food, the cake, helped with the decorations, and the best gift that Stiles can ever hope to get. You did more than you think you did so please don’t sell yourself short.”

John smiled as he wrapped his arms around the wolf, said wolf was happy to return the hug.

As they pulled back they turned to Stiles who was smiling as he walked over to the human, Stiles couldn’t help but blush a little.

Ever since the Kanima incident both he and Derek have gotten closer it also doesn’t help that he has also gotten closer to Derek’s pet dragon, Titan he is always around taking care of the dragon and with all the time he’s spent with Titan has allowed him to get closer to Derek, so it was no surprise that with all the time the two have spent Stiles’ feelings have gotten stronger for the werewolf.

Of course he didn’t want Derek to know the truth, despite what people think Stiles wasn’t the confident, strong, and brave person he was. He always found ways to out himself down, and was always thinking the worst of himself.

Can anyone blame him though? He had ADHD, couldn’t sit still to save his life, nor could he stop his mouth from saying the first inappropriate that crossed his mind. Of course, he tried to calm it down but it down but it was harder said than done.

He knew that Derek was better off with someone who was gorgeous and someone who was worth Derek’s time. Stiles was not worth Derek’s time and Derek deserved better.

Unknown to Stiles Derek was thinking the same thing, ever since Stiles has volunteer to take care of Titan the two have gotten close, he loved how he took care of Titan and how the two got along with each other. Titan was stubborn dragon and was hard to please, of course once she met Stiles she fell in love with him.

And Derek couldn’t help but be filled with pride that one of his greatest friends was close to someone he wanted to court as a mate. He already asked John to let him date and court his son. At first John was skeptical but after the two sat down and talked and Derek promised to take care of him John gave him his blessing.

Now he was just waiting for the right time to give him his gift.

“Happy birthday Stiles,” Derek said with a small smile.

Stiles couldn’t help but return his smile before he could thank him, Derek surprised him by hugging him, it took everything in Stiles not to squeal-in happiness or surprise he wasn’t sure-as Derek’s strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and held him tighter.

Stiles slowly wrapped his arms around Derek unable to do more, he wanted to thank him but he knew that if he said something he will probably babble something incoherent or worse babble something that will make both him and Derek run for the hills and never return.

“Derek, we want to start this party so can you please let the birthday boy go so we can start this little shin day?” Isaac said trying hard not to laugh at his alpha who was holding onto to his human afraid that if he let go Stiles would disappeared from his life.

The two separated Derek, could see a cute little blush spreading across his cheeks, turning it into a rosy color that he had to admit look beautiful on his face.

“Umm…uhh…you know what? Isaac is right, we should get this started I mean unless are waiting for someone else or are we just gonna stand here? Is anyone else going to come? Or is it just us who’s gonna be here?”

Derek and the pack along with John laughed at Stiles and watched as their favorite human tried to calm his erratic heart down but was failing to do so.

“He’s right we should start this party or else the ice cream will melt and we will have to eat it through straws,” Derek said smiling at the human before him, not turning around to look at his pack.

Everyone laughed as they all headed to kitchen to serve themselves some food.

Stiles saw that they had curly fries and a few healthy foods, he heard his dad groan in annoyance.

“I told you guys to cook something meaty and juicy,”

“Sorry John, but with it being Stiles’ birthday he would have wanted to you to eat something healthy so we decided to make some healthy food for all of us to eat including you,”

John groan in annoyance while Stiles walked over to Boyd and hugged him.

“Thank you, Boyd,” he said as he turned to look at Erica, Isaac, and Derek.

“Thank you, you guys,” he said walking over to him and hugging him, Boyd was happy to hug him back the two separated as he turned around so that he was facing the rest of the pack. Looking at the rest of the pack who couldn’t help but smile back at him knowing that he was happy that they chose a healthy route instead of eating something thick and juicy, an unhealthy meal in Stiles’ eyes.

“Your welcome Little Red,” Derek said for everyone, once again Stiles blushed at the nickname, he walked over to Derek and hugged him, he then kissed his cheek before he lost his bravery.

“Thank you, Derek, I have a feeling that you were the one behind that,”

Derek cleared his throat as he felt his own face heating up.

“It wasn’t just me, but I am happy to take the credit,” he said jokingly. This got a laugh from not only Stiles but from everyone else. The two separated before Derek turned to look at his pack.

“Alright you guys, let’s go ahead and eat,” the pack and the Stilinski family sat down and began to pass plates around the table, they then each served themselves with food on the table.

Stiles saw that there was steam vegetables, oven baked chicken, and mash potatoes. Stiles made sure that every0one had something to eat and that there was food on their plates and that everyone had one of everything.

They sat down and ate in peace and began to converse amongst themselves.

“So how are things going Derek?” John asked as he took a bite out of his chicken.

“Everything is fine Sheriff, we are close to finding the witch and once we do we will make sure that we get rid of it,”

“Derek, I told you before it’s John and please let me know if you need help, I am more than happy to have Jordan help you guys out,”

“Thank you Sher-John.,” he corrected himself as John gave him a stern look, telling him that it was okay to call him John.

Once he heard his name John smiled as he took a sip of his soda, happy that his son at least allowed him to drink soda of course he had to have a large portion of vegetables in order to at least let him drink some soda instead of juice or water.

“You’re welcome,”

“So, Stiles are you excited for this week’s camping trip?” Erica asked.

Stiles and the Alpha pack were going to take a small trip down by the river and have a small camping trip together. Of course they already asked John if it was okay and the Sheriff said that it was fine.

“Yeah I am, actually have everything pack an and all I need to do is put it in the jeep and we can all head out in a few short days,”

The she-wolf smiled as she told him she was also ready for their trip and could not wait until they all headed out for their small camping trip.

Boyd and Isaac along with Erica and Stiles talked about what they were going to do during their trip, Stiles and Boyd both talked about how they were going to fish while Erica and Isaac discussed about what they were going to work on for their training.

After getting their ass kicked by Derek the pack decided to take a small camping trip to train a little and after a stern lecture from Stiles they decided to go ahead and do some extra training, after long deliberation they all decided to have a camping trip where they were going to train and have a few days to relax and get away from the craziness that is their life.

Derek watched with pride as Stiles and the pack talked about their trip and all the activities they were going to do together, hell he couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his face even if he wanted to as he heard Stiles tell-more like lecture-both Isaac and Erica that they better work on their forms and improving their senses since it took forever to find him when they were playing hide-and-seek.

After a long discussion and the food was done they all headed to the living room, where they all decided to play some games. Their first game was Pictionary, Erica and Boyd were on one team; Isaac and John were in another causing Derek and Stiles to be in one team.

They were all having fun and laugh and unfortunately having a few arguments with their partners since they-according to Boyd who surprised everyone by being one of the few who saying how could Erica not guess that what he drew was a giraffe.

Overall the game was fun and everyone was laughing and having fun, they stopped playing after the decided to cut the cake as well as sing Stiles a happy birthday, Stiles thanked everyone as he blew his candles and thanked everyone.

Derek said that he should take a bite out of the cake, Stiles of course made them all promise not to shove the cake to his face, John grabbed the cake and told Stiles to not worry, he was going to make sure that no one; Derek, Isaac, Boyd, or Erica were going to push the cake in Stiles’ face.

Smiling at his dad Stiles lean forward to take a bite however, his dad surprised him by smashing the cake in his face. Stiles backed away with his face cover in cake.

“Dad!”

“I said they weren’t going to smash the cake in your face,” he gestures to the pack.

“I never said I wasn’t going to smash the cake in your face,” Stiles glared at his dad before he hugged him and kissed his cheek making John groan as he backed away the pack laughed as they took pictures, however that all stopped when Stiles turned to look at the pack, they all saw his face and knew that he was planning on taking them all on.

The pack began to run as Stiles took chase, laughs and giggles could be heard throughout the Hale house as Stiles chased them.

In the end Derek ‘tripped’ as Stiles lean down and gave a huge kiss on his kiss. Derek then stood up and kissed his cheek, making sure that he licked his cheek making Stiles shiver and trying hard not to groan and made sure that his arousal wasn’t noticeable.

He separated from Stiles and could see a beautiful blush on his lovely face.

“So shall we go and wash your face or would you like me to lick it clean?”

Stiles’ face became a deep crimson color, Derek took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“Stiles, I like you, and I want to be with you,”

“Derek-“

He lean down and kissed Stiles’ lips, despite them being covered with cake they still tasted sweet.

He pulled back and smiled at him,

“You think you’re useless, spineless, and weak but you’re none of those things; your brave, smart, caring, and the strongest person I have ever met,”

He stroke Stiles’ cheek.

“You are one of kindest, loving, and gorgeous people I have ever meet and I want to be with you and I would love if you would give me the chance to be with you,”

Stiles stared at the wolf waiting for him to say something, to tell him that it was a joke that he was just playing with him, that he was going to say that it was just a joke.

But no matter how long he waited for Derek to say it was joke or that he was only playing with him but he didn’t do any of that, he just smiled at him.

“Derek, please tell me that you’re joking, that you are playing some sick twisted joke on me that Erica set you up for,”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and placed it over his heart.

“Your someone I want to be with, I love to have a chance to spent the rest of eternity with you or for as long as you want me to, I love you Stiles; ever since you tried to stall for as long as you could so that you wouldn’t chop my arm off,”

He then cup his face Stiles’ hand still over his heart.

“I love you Stiles and I want to be with you,”

Stiles smiled before he nodded his head as Derek lean down and kissed his lips.

Stiles smiled, their first kiss together was sweet and gentle not rush or rough but sweet and simple.

The two pulled back with a small smile.

“Oh before I forget,” he pulled out the egg that was resting in his pocket, it was tinier than the other eggs and Derek knew that Stiles would take care of it.

“This is for you,”

Stiles looked at the little egg in Derek’s hand.

“Titan had her eggs?”

“Yeah, and I already told her that I was giving you one of hers and she was happy to give it to you,”

“I think she wants me to have it just so that she can have one of her babies with her,”

“Actually I’m giving the pack all of her eggs, so she can still be close to her babies and she was happy about that,”

“I don’t blame her, if I was her I would be happy that all my babies were going to be staying with people I not only trust but will also let me see my babies,”

Derek laughed as he handed the little egg to Stiles. Stiles of course smiled and took the egg and thanked Derek, Derek took his hand and the two headed back to the pack house to let everyone know about their new relationship and that the pack is getting new additions to their families.

**One week later**

Derek was not happy, not happy at all, why was he not happy, the answer to that question was that his boyfriend was currently running around being chased by his new pet dragon Luna. It has been a week since Stiles’ birthday and since he gave Stiles the egg as one of his gifts and Stiles has been very attentive with the dragon egg.

He has been taking care of it, making sure that the egg was warm and comfortable, he did a lot of research on how to take care of the egg and what he should expect one what he should do when it hatches.

When the egg hatch Stiles was excited to see an adorable yellow dragon with a long snout and two little horns resting ontop of it’s head. The little dragon also had tiny wings and it was adorable in Stiles’ eyes as the little guy tried to fly, the thing is Derek has been second best to little Luna.

Luna had all of Stiles’ attention and he loved playing with her and taking care of her. After catching the witch and taking their little camping trip the pack decided to take the week off and play with their new dragons.

Isaac had a green dragon that he named Camdon after his brother. Erica and Boyd had three dragons since Erica’s egg had two babies inside it.

Erica’s dragons were an orange one with three spikes resting on top of his head named Spice, and the other one was a purple one the same color as her mom but just tinier than her twin brother and Erica named her Sugar, the last dragon which was Boyd’s was a the biggest of them all he had purple skin and large wings along with two small horns resting ontop oof his head. Over all the pack loved their dragons and were having fun playing with them.

It just annoyed Derek that Stiles’ attention was all on Luna, yes he was jealous because Stiles spent every second with Luna, to make matters worse Luna was having fun with Stiles and was making sure that Derek knew that Stiles was Luna’s and only Luna’s.

Every time Luna would lick Stiles’ cheek, Derek could’ve sworn he saw a twinkle in her eyes telling Derek that she had Stiles’ attention and only her.

It annoyed Derek but he will forever be thankful to Luna, after all she saved Stiles’ from the witch. The witch came close to kill his Stiles but Luna attack the witch before she could harm him and attacked her and was able to kill her, Derek was thankful for it and he didn’t mind Luna having Stiles’ attention to herself but now he would love it if Stiles would at least pay some attention to him.

He felt someone nudge his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder to look at Titan who was giving him a soft look.

He looked at her before he looked at Stiles and his pack. Stiles was carrying Luna while Boyd was carrying Erica racing Sugar, Spice, and Arthur-Boyd’s dragon-while Isaac had Camden on his shoulder feeding him some grapes.

He understood what Titan was telling him, he should be happy. He finally had a home, he had his mate, and his pack was happy and safe. He turned his attention back to Titan, smiling at him he stroke the dragon’s nose.

“Thank you Titan, and you’re right, I should be happy, we have our pack once again, you have new babies that are still with you and over all we can finally put our ghosts to rest,”

Titan purr in agreement as they turned their attention back to their pack with the baby dragons, however, Luna caught his eye before she licked Stiles’ cheek still keeping her eye on Derek making Stiles laugh unaware of Derek’s and Luna’s contest for Stiles attention.

“I should be happy and I am, but that does not mean I am jealous,” he grumples as he gets up and walks over to his mate. Titan rolled her eyes as she watched her owner and daughter beginning to compete for the human’s attention, Derek lean down and kissed Stile’s lips and told him how beautiful he was before kissing his forehead. Making Stiles blush while Luna glared at her Master’s mate before she snuggled closer to him, Stiles turned his attention back to Luna and petted her but not before Derek lifted Stiles and place him on his lap.

Titan and the rest of the pack as well as her children watched in amusement as Derek and Luna compete for Stiles’ attention and Stiles, well Stiles tried to keep up but the poor little human was having a little trouble dividing his attention between Luna and Derek, still he didn’t mind after all he knew that he could find a way to get both his little baby and big baby would get along.

“I love you Little Red,” before Stiles could reply Luna blew sulfer in his face, covering it in smoke.

Okay maybe it would take a long, long time before those two can get along properly. But hey they have time, and Stiles would make sure that they all got along.


End file.
